Chōtarō Ōtori
Background Chōtaro Ōtori (鳳長太郎, Ōtori Chōtarō) is the doubles one player for Hyotei Academy. His partner was originally Taki Haginosuke, then switched to Shishido Ryō. He also plays the piano and has been best friends with Hiyoshi Wakashi since elementary school. Appearance Chotaro is very tall (only second to Kabaji when it comes to height) despite being a junior. He has short silvery-grey hair and brown eyes. His signature item is his silver cross necklace. Personality disappointed copy.jpg|Ootori disappointed by his lack of control. kabji ootori.jpg|Kabaji trying to comfort Ootori. surprise.jpg|Ootori apologizing to Shishido for his previous outburst. ootori hiyoshi.jpg|Ootori and Hiyoshi in grade school. Ootori is shown to be selfless as seen when he is willing to offer his Singles position after witnessing Shishido's hard work to join back the regulars. He is a kind and gentle character who respects his senpai and fellow students with a great consideration and understanding. He normally is very polite and somewhat soft spoken but is also strong and loyal, offering to give his spot as a regular to Shishido while he was still kicked off. To the people that he trusts mosts he is able to put himself last in order to help them out. He is a hardworking person who is willing to spend hours perfecting his flaws if it is beneficial for himself and his team. Ootori is a very cooperating but he does not possess enough leadership talent according to his upperclassmen. He is not the kind of person who lives off praises and compliments but would prefer it if people were honest with him. Ootori knows whenever he is wrong and always able apologize properly. He values the people in his lives a lot more than his personal pride. Despite his passive personality, Otori uses "ore" to refer to himself rather than "boku." History Prefecturals Chotarou first appears along with the Hyotei regulars team when they arrive to taunt Momoshiro Takeshi and An Tachibana at the Street Tennis Courts. He is then later seen standing up for Ryo Shishido when the Hyotei Coach Taro Sakaki tells Shishido that despite defeating then regular Taki Haginosuke, the vacant regular place will be handed to Hiyoshi Wakashi instead of Shishido. As Shishido begs for his place, Choutarou selflessly offers his own after witnessing Shishido's hard work. Afterwards, he and Shishido become a formidable doubles team known as the Silver Pair that go on to defeat Mukahi Gakuto/Yushi Oshitari pair, Emerald Pair Sadaharu Inui/Kaoru Kaido pair and Golden Pair Kikumaru Eiji/Shuichiro Oishi pair amongst others. Regionals In the Kanto Tournament he and Shishido defeat Kaido and Inui 6-3 however Hyotei ultimately lose to Seigaku after a dramatic match which goes on to tie-break down to the reserve players. This causes the Hyotei players to be devastated however luckily, due to Tokyo being that years hosts for the National Tournament, Hyotei recieve a wild card since they were the next best team from the Tokyo region. Which meant they could enter the National Tournament as one of the 4 Tokyo representatives. Regionals Select Invitationals Camp Ootori and the rest of the Hyotei regulars are invited to the Junior Selection Camp. During the camp, he and Kikumaru Eiji pair up against Ryo Shishido and Shuichiro Oishi and win. Nationals At the National Tournament, Hyotei cruises through to the Quarter-finals and meets Seigaku a second time. With both teams being practically even, a tense match occurs. Chotarou along with Shishido takes on the Kikumaru and Oishi. A match between the Silver Pair and the Golden Pair. The match goes evenly for a long time and Chotarou then reveals his Neo Scud Serve. Later in the game due to Kikumaru's amazing stamina, Chotarou and Shishido are forced to bring out a doubles technique they did not intend to use until they reached the finals. The technique was Pile Mirage. This sees them ease through the Tie-break however the Golden Pair manage to unlock Synchro which brings them back in control of the game which causes Choutaro to continue dangerously using the Neo Scud Serve despite injuring his arm fall during the game. However, dramatically Kikumaru stops Oishi from hitting the ball while in Synchro to avoid him from injuring his wrist since when Synchro is first unlocked the users are unconscious when using it. This allowed the Silver Pair to win 7-6. Chotaro is then seen with the rest of the Hyotei team during the Nationals finals between Seigaku and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. U-17 Camp After the Nationals, Ootori along with his Hyotei teammates Yushi Oshitari, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Mukahi Gakuto, Ryo Shishido, Jiro Akutagawa , Keigo Atobe and Munehiro Kabaji recieve invitations the Japan U-17 Camp along with several other middle schoolers. While there, he and Shishido pair up when the announcer asks all middle schoolers to pair up together. However the announcer suddenly orders that all pairs must play a doubles tie-break against one another and the loser must get sent home. Chotarou ultimately manages to defeat Shishido 9-7 and sees the rest of his friends off from the camp as they step on to their coach. It is revealed in Pair Puri Vol. 4, and shown in the episode A Day To Remember that Ootori lost his first Shuffle Match against a 6th Court member. However after quick training he later advances past his next High School opponent and reaches the 6th Court while Shishido has to go and train in the Mountains and arrives back to the camp in the 2nd Court. Team Shuffle Ootori is then seen welcoming Shishido back to the camp when the Tie-break losers defeat the 2nd Court and replace them immediately after the Team Shuffle between 3rd Court and 5th Court ends. U-17 Camp Revolution Ootori is present at the main courts awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. He is present when the Top 10 enter the main court and are waiting for No.s 11-20 to arrive from the challenge matches. He then witnesses along with the rest of the camp the shock upset that the No.s 11-19 have been replaced by Middle Schoolers and No.20 also having lost his position and awaits along with the rest of the camp the matches that involve the players who are set to challenge the Top 10 for their places. The Top 10 then agree to the challenge from the Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge Ootori is then part of the audience that watches the encounters between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers at the main courts sitting with many of the Hyotei Regulars. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments U-17 Camp Results Other Matches Playing Style and Techniques Otori is a serve-and-volley player and primarily a Doubles specialist, although he has played Singles at times. He’s partnered up with Taki and Kabaji, but his most notable and signature Doubles partner is Shishido. Otori specializes in his high-speed serve, the Scud Serve, which allows him to nearly always keep his service game. His doubles play is solid, as when he was partnered up with Shishido, he was able to cover Shishido’s dashes and position himself to limit the opponent’s range of return and net dash at the same time. The two partners have a strong bond of trust between them, allowing the Shishido/Otori pair to play an amazing Doubles game that is praised by many, including the Golden Pair. Ryuzaki Sumino, Seigaku’s coach, has stated that besides the Golden Pair, there was no other formation in Seigaku that could defeat Shishido and Otori. His teamwork with Shishido was strong enough to defeat the Oshitari/Mukahi, Kaido/Inui, and Golden Pair. According to Atobe, both Otori and Shishido are never careless. Otori and Shishido are one of the few consistently paired Doubles pair to have not lost a Doubles match in the series. Scud Serve An extremely fast serve that clocks out to around 200 km/hr, this is Otori’s signature serve and the shot that earned him his place in the Hyotei Regulars. However, his control of the serve isn’t perfect, causing him to double fault at times. Despite this, he’s very confident in his serve, never slowing the speed of the serve down despite faulting. This weakness was overcome in the anime by intense training, and by the Nationals arc, he was able to upgrade his serve to the Neo Scud Serve. Neo Scud Serve A high-speed serve that’s even faster than his Scud Serve, Otori’s new serve tops out at 215 km/hr, being faster than even Inui’s Waterfall that broke the tournament’s record for the fastest serve less than 24 hours before the Neo Scud Serve was debuted. Furthermore, the previous weakness of his accuracy and aiming to the right side completely disappeared by this serve’s debut, now giving his Scud Serve a 100% accuracy with no true weakness. Inducement Formation Also known as the Australian Formation Seal, Otori stands behind Shishido during the opponent’s serve with the Australian Formation. This formation uses the Shishido/Otori pair’s unorthodox movements to reduce the opponent’s options and limits the locations where an opponent returns the ball, destroying the surprise factor of the Australian Formation. Anime Only Pile Mirage A formation created to counter the Australian formation. He and his partner stand in a straight line as if to be one person then make the same movements to confuse the opponent. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 4 Personal Information *Favorite Food: Beef casserole, smelt *Hobby: Playing the piano, violin *Father's Occupation: Lawyer *Best School Subject: Art, music *Favorite Color: Off-white *Type of person he's interested in: Faithful girls (someone who won't cheat on him) *Committee (at school): Cultural activities committee *Worst School Subject: Experiments with living things *Spot where he is frequently seen at school: Music room, staff room *Elementary school attended: Hyotei Gakuen Kindergarten *Spends his money on: Sheet music *Favorite saying: "One for all, All for one" *Favorite movie: Lord of the Rings *Favorite book: Artbook of works by Higashiyama Kaii *Favorite music: Classical (Chopin) *Place he wants to go on a date: Wherever his date wants to go *What he wants most: World peace *Daily routine: Feeding the birds who come to the garden *Doesn't like: Love stories/talking about love *Specialty outside of tennis: Has a perfect sense of pitch Tennis Bag Content *'Tuning fork' Having perfect pitch, he doesn't need it for tuning, but the high-pitched note from the tuning fork can calm him down. *'Sketch book' There are sketches of roadside sceneries. It's because drawings are better for memories than photos. *'Watercolour pencils' It's inconvenient to take drawing equipment around, so he uses coloring pencils that can give watercolour effect. Normally he prefers light colors. *'A piece of mint gum' He got it from Shishido during morning practice, but actually he doesn't like mint-flavored gum. *'Senpei (a type of snacks)' He got this from an old lady for helping her with heavy things. The other day he got candies for helping someone who was lost. *'Fossil' An ammonite he picked up during kindergarten times. He feels it's connected with the ancient world and since then has kept it carefully. Trivia Quotes *''“Coach, I have been Shishido-senpai’s practice partner for the past two weeks. I’ve witnessed him training to the point of bleeding. I would also like to ask you for this please!”'' **(“Kantoku, jibun wa Shishido-senpai no partner wo tsutome kono nishuukan. Chi no nijumu yo na toku wo mitte kimashita. Jibun kara mo onegaishimasu!”) *''"One shot with all my soul!"'' ("Ikkyu nyu kon!") *''"Oops!"'' ("Ooto ikene!") *''"But, I’m feeling great today."'' ("Demo, kyocho shi tsuyo!") *''"No, in terms of speed, mine is still above his."'' ("Ie, speed nara ore no ho ga zenzen uei suyo.") *''“First off, a straight lob to break their formation!” (“Mazu wa, straight no lob de jinke wo kuzushite yaru!”) *(About Kaido and Inui) ''“They’re really something else!” (“Nante yatsura da!”) *''“Even if they know the course of the shot, they can’t return my serve!”'' (“Tatoe course ga wakatte ite mo, ore no serve wo kaeseru wake nai!”) Gallery Ootori in his PE kit.jpg|In his PE clothes Ootori Choutarou serving a Scud.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Serve and Volley Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:2nd Stringers Category:February Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Aquarius